


More Thrilling than Advertised

by MarsFlameSniper



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, There's some mild smut near the end, but it's mostly a fluffy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsFlameSniper/pseuds/MarsFlameSniper
Summary: Makoto gets that sleepover.





	More Thrilling than Advertised

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very loose sequel to my other MakoAnn story, Higher Than High - a few things are referenced from it. This is also the first time I've really written smut...it's not mega explicit, but I have no experience writing it, so I hope it's not terrible.

If she were a little younger, Ann was pretty sure she'd be bouncing on her feet with excitement right now. As it was...well, rocking on her heels didn't count, right? She raised her fist to knock again on the apartment door in front of her, clutching the small overnight bag at her side, and waited.

There were a few thuds from the other side, and Ann didn't have to wait long until the door was pulled open and she was met with the excited face of her girlfriend.

“Ann! Hi!” Makoto smiled brightly, ushering the other girl inside and taking her bag.

“Hi babe,” Ann said, letting Makoto take her jacket before leaning in for a kiss. There was barely a moment for their lips to brush together before there was a loud giggle from the front room.

“We can see you, you know!” And peering over Makoto's shoulder, Ann could see both Futaba and Haru on the couch. Futaba was making gagging sounds while Haru covered her mouth, laughing. Ann stuck her tongue out at the hacker, looping an arm around Makoto's waist as the two made their way in.

“I'm just finishing dinner,” Makoto told her, “seafood yakisoba is okay right? Sorry, I don't have much experience with-“

Ann held a finger to her lips, shushing her softly.

“It's fine Makoto, stop worrying so much. I'll be happy with whatever you want to make. Just call us over when you're ready.”

Makoto nodded, pressing her lips to Ann's fingertip before heading into the kitchenette and the several steaming pots on the stove. Ann turned back to the couch waving a proper hello to the other two girls.

“Makoto's really excited about this sleepover huh?” Futaba said as Ann took a can of lemonade from a pack that sat on the table.

“It's a big deal,” she popped the can open and took a gulp, “I think this is probably the first time she's had friends over. And she really enjoyed the sleepover we had at your place Futaba-chan.”

“I wish I could have been with you all for that,” Haru chimed in. “It sounds like it was a lot of fun!”

“Too bad I couldn't bring one of my consoles around with me, but Makoto said she wanted to watch some movies anyway.” Futaba said.

Ann headed over to the small shelf she knew held the sisters' DVD collection. She'd seen most of them already, having had more than a few movie nights with Makoto at her own apartment, but she hadn't yet seen the full collection. There were mostly romance films, but also a few horror films that could only belong to Sae, and more than a few crime thrillers, that could belong to either Niijima. Haru came up alongside her and instantly pulled out one of the horror DVDs, looking at the back thoughtfully.

“A man is cursed and his body turns into metal...” she muttered, intrigued.

“No horror!” called Makoto from behind the stove, her eyes wide. Haru looked as though she wanted to plead her case for the film, but in the end she placed it back on the shelf with what Ann could only think of as a longing look.

She laughed, patting her friend's back as they sat back down. The smell of warm noodles and seafood drifted through the apartment, and Ann’s stomach rumbled in anticipation. She focused on Makoto as she cooked. Seeing how focused she was on the food in front of her let Ann daydream a little.

She wondered if Makoto would ever cook something just for two of them someday...? Definitely a traditional meal, Ann thought to herself, grilled fish with miso soup? Or maybe udon? Though honestly Ann wouldn't care what Makoto made, as long as it was something they could share together.

Lost in her thoughts, Ann completely missed as Makoto set the table, and as Futaba and Haru made their way over. With a patient smile, Makoto crossed the room and leaned into her field of vision.

“Unless you want Futaba to steal all your noodles, you should come over and eat.”

Ann quickly snapped out of her stupor, she could already see the hacker making grabbing motions towards her plate. Even Haru was shooting a look of consideration to the unclaimed food as she slurped her own noodles.

“Hands off!” cried Ann, scrambling up. She made to dash over, but paused long enough to press a kiss to Makoto's cheek, before swooping down on her plate.

For her part, Makoto simply chuckled at her girlfriend's antics and took her own seat at the table. She'd cooked well enough, but could barely taste the seasonings she'd added carefully to the food, instead focused solely on the pleased feeling she'd been nursing since the others had arrived. The night had barely begun and she already knew she wouldn't trade this for anything.

 

* * *

 

The pressure on Ann's arm increased and she fought back a cry of pain. The movie in front of her began a bizarre chase sequence, and she awkwardly patted her shaking girlfriend's back as she pressed herself into Ann's chest.

“How did this happen...?” Makoto groaned, wincing at the sounds she could hear.

Ann knew. She glanced at Haru, who was curled up leisurely on the couch, loving every second of the violence on screen.

She'd complimented Makoto on an excellent meal and insisted on clearing the plates, thoroughly steamrolling over any of Makoto's attempts to be a gracious host. In honesty, Ann had thought watching Haru dial her manners up to eleven and seeing Makoto bounce off of them was rather funny. But she was definitely paying for it now as she tried to soothe the terrified girl in her arms.

She still wasn't clear on how exactly she'd done it, but at some point between washing the plates and everyone sitting down to choose a film, Haru had both hidden the television remote and snuck in the DVD she'd been considering earlier.

Makoto hadn't recognised the film at first, and had sat peacefully next to Ann as the lights were turned off and it began. Her head had been resting on Ann's shoulder when metal had first begun to erupt from the protagonist's skin, and she had jolted so violently that Ann was sure she'd have a bruise on her jaw come morning.

“I hate this...I hate this so much.” Makoto muttered, eyes clamped shut. Ann frowned at the events on the screen. She supposed it had to be the psychological elements of these kinds of films that Sae enjoyed...or she had a lot of anger issues. She wasn't sure which option she'd prefer. Either way, Ann just couldn't get into horror films the way that Futaba (who whooped every time something particularly gory happened, and threw popcorn during the dialogue) and Haru (whose eyes had not stopped _glimmering_ since the first death) could.

“I'm going to get some more snacks.” She said, moving to rise. “Any requests?”

“Take me with you!” Squeaked Makoto, her hands still clinging to Ann's in a death grip.

Taking pity on her clearly terrified girlfriend, Ann gently pulled her up and brought her close before addressing the other two.

“I have one escapee by request, any more orders?”

“More sodas!” Futaba said, her grin never turning from the screen, “chips too!”

“And some chocolate?” Haru asked, looking mildly apologetic as she saw Makoto's discomfort.

Ann ticked off on her fingers, “chocolate, chips, drinks and-“ she nuzzled Makoto's cheek with her nose, “-a pretty girl to help me carry everything!”

She quickly bounded off towards the door, laughing as Makoto registered her words and stammered denials before hurrying after her. Her face was dusted with red as they sat together to put on their shoes, and it only grew deeper as she wound the end of her scarf around both of their shoulders after they put on coats.

“What?” she said as Ann raised an eyebrow, “it's cold out there, and you might get sick.”

Ann pulled her close as they set out.

“You got that from a rom-com movie right?”

No response.

“Dork.”

 

* * *

 

Despite how cheesy the suggestion had been, Ann found herself grateful for Makoto's scarf as the pair headed for the small convenience store close to the sisters' apartment building.

The night air was frigid, and she had resorted to holding Makoto's hand in her jacket pocket. Her fingers drew soft lines along the back of Ann's hand and Ann had half a mind to drag her away on a long detour instead.

Fuck the chocolate, she had all the sweetness she could want already.

“We can take our time.” She said as they reached the store, “I know you don't really want to see the end of that film.”

Makoto nodded gratefully, rubbing the back of her head.

“I'm sorry, I know it's not real,” she began, leading Ann towards the snack aisle, “I’ve just never been able to handle scary stuff like that.”

They stopped in front of a display and Ann absently grabbed a few bags of chips and some pocky.

“Sis let me watch a scary film with her when I was younger. It had this serial killer in it...I had nightmares for weeks.”

She laughed a little at the memory, taking a bag of caramels from the shelf and examining it idly.

“Our father was so mad, and I kept waking him up every time I had a scary dream so he was really irritable. He wouldn't let her use the DVD player for a month after that.”

Ann tried to imagine a little pyjama-clad Makoto, tears in her eyes and clutching a stuffed panda, waking up her father in the night after a scary dream. Impulsively, she pulled her closer for a one-armed hug, plucking the caramel bag from her hands and adding it to the small selection she had.

“I'll keep you safe tonight, okay babe?”

Even as she hunched down behind her scarf, Ann caught Makoto's bashful smile.

“I'm not ten years old anymore,” she mumbled, “I won't have nightmares. Besides, I want to keep _you_ safe.”

“You're sweet,” Ann replied, heading to the cashier, “but you don't always have to be the strong one. I'm here for you.”

A response was already forming on Makoto's lips, but a wink from Ann cut her off as she set down the snacks.

“I'm here, so can you go back and grab Futaba's lemonade?”

Face twisting in confusion at the sudden change in track from sweet to soda, Makoto blinked dumbly until she registered the bored look of the cashier behind them.

“Oh!”

And despite herself, she laughed as she jogged back through the aisles. Even when she came back minutes later, panting and arms full of cans, Ann was there, true to her word.

 

* * *

 

Jerking awake, Ann glanced around the dark room wildly, willing her heart to slow its jackhammer pace as she slowly gained her bearings.

Right.

Okay.

She'd been dreaming.

She'd tripped. Now she was awake. In her futon on the floor of Makoto's room. And Haru and Futaba were also there, across the other side of the bed on their own futons.

This was all making sense. Especially as her heart was finally slowing down enough that she could hear the logic her brain was shouting to her.

She took a deep breath.

“Stupid falling dreams,” she grumbled, pulling up the cover she'd half thrown off in her confusion. Curling onto her side, she let her eyes roam over to the other futon on her side, where Makoto had opted to sleep rather than her own bed.

-and jerked in surprise again as she registered Makoto watching her every move with wide eyes.

“God damn!” she hissed, “don't scare me like that!” all these surprises couldn't be good for her heart. No way.

Makoto mouthed a ‘sorry' back across to her, and Ann’s spine tingled as she registered the downward turn in her lips, the slight jiggle under her covers that could only be a leg bouncing, and the wet sheen over her eyes.

Barely thinking, Ann shuffled from her futon and crawled over, sliding under her girlfriend's covers.

“Babe? What's wrong? Are you crying?”

The twitching under the cover intensified and Ann hooked her leg over Makoto's, lightly pinning it down as she curled into her side. Makoto shook her head but said nothing, stare fixed forwards.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

She sniffed, eyes welling up even more at the question. Ann curled closer, pulling Makoto's head down to rest in the crook of her neck.

“Oh hon...how long have you been awake?”

There was a slight shrug and Makoto finally whispered, “About an hour.”

“Why didn't you wake me up?”

Another shrug.

“You can sleep now, I'll hold you okay?”

If anything, the suggestion made her tense further. Ann felt the shake of her head.

“...I don't want to have it again.”

Again?

“How many times has this woken you up tonight?”

“This is the second time now.”

Sighing deeply into the other girl's hair, Ann decided she'd give Makoto's aversion to asking for things she needed thought when she was much more awake. Choosing instead to ponder on how to relax her. She gently brought a hand up to Makoto's midriff, sliding it under her sleep shirt and flattening her palm against her abdomen.

“You need to try and relax okay?” she whispered, moving her hand in lazy circles. “Just focus on me.”

A tense sigh came from the girl beside her, but no protests, which she counted as a victory considering how stubborn Makoto could be sometimes. She felt Makoto’s breathing steady as her fidgeting ebbed away and the tiredness that had left her body on seeing her girlfriend wide awake started to creep back in. She let her hand continue its roaming spiral across her stomach as her eyes slipped shut and Makoto relaxed more into her touch…

A sudden shudder of Makoto’s leg caused an eye to snap open, and she glanced down at the other girl.

“You okay babe?”

Makoto nodded but said nothing, and Ann let her eyes drop shut-

Another twitch.

“Makotoooo,” she whined, “please go to sleep.”

“I can’t help it,” came the answering pout from below, “your fingers keep…well…it’s distracting.”

“Huh?” Ann’s eyes slammed back open even as her hand stilled. She noticed the way Makoto was now squirming in place, not looking at Ann directly. In her tiredness, Ann hadn’t paid much attention to where her palm had drifted, just needing to stay in contact with Makoto’s skin. While her hand had hardly slid down into _indecent_ territory, it was still a little further down than it had begun.

“I don’t dislike it,” Makoto said quietly, “it took my mind off the nightmares.”

Ann made a split second decision, ducking her head down to catch Makoto’s eye, she whispered lowly.

“I could…carry on?”

The question caused another bout of fidgeting.

“Haru and Futaba are right over there…”

“Then you’ll have to be really quiet.”

There was silence as Makoto deliberated. The fact that she hadn’t shot the idea down instantly told Ann that Makoto was definitely interested, despite her misgivings.

Finally, she glanced up.

“Can you…help me take these shorts off?”

That was all the encouragement Ann needed. She hooked her fingers around the waist of Makoto’s sleep shorts and slid them down as Makoto lay back fully and raised her hips from the futon. She took in the uncertain way Makoto’s eyes still flickered over to where her other two guests lay out of sight.

“Don’t worry,” she said, fingers lightly tapping against the waistband of Makoto’s underwear, “they won’t hear us. I promise.”

Breathing deeply, she nodded for her to continue, and Ann gently slid her fingers down past the waistband. She dragged them teasingly low, ears picking up the slight hitch in Makoto’s breathing as they reached their intended destination.

“Oh wow,” Ann said, “you’re already kinda wet, hm?”

“Don’t tease me.” Makoto huffed. “You were really distracting me before.”

Chuckling, Ann reasoned that it would be cruel to keep her waiting any longer, and slid her fingers inside. Makoto’s soft gasp as she began brought a slight curl to her lips. She hadn’t exactly pictured this ending to their evening, but it was a lovely end nonetheless. Her fingers continued the pattern they had begun earlier, and she felt Makoto trembling beneath her, letting out small whimpers every so often as Ann’s touches lingered.

“Ann…” she sighed heavily, tipping her head back to look her in the eye. Ann felt a flutter run through her at the desire she saw written so plainly over Makoto’s face, and she responded to it with a quick swipe of her fingers that elicited a sharp gasp from the girl beneath her. Quickly, Ann placed her free hand over Makoto’s mouth.

“Shhh babe, you don’t want to wake them up do you?”

A soft moan was her only answer, and Ann was a little struck at how hot Makoto looked in that moment. Her eyes were pleading, the small moans she was now making muffled by her hand as her body betrayed the intensity of her arousal, hips jerking up slightly into Ann’s touch. She moved a little faster, enjoying Makoto’s struggles as she brought her closer to the edge.

From behind her palm, the pace of Makoto’s breathing had increased to an almost desperate level, and Ann had to hold back the urge to slow down and tease her. She was supposed to be relaxing the other girl after all, even if the original intention had been lost somewhat…but she could save that for another time. With less chance of an accidental audience. The thought made for a very pleasant idea and Ann let her growing arousal aid her fingers, biting her lip as she watched Makoto come undone with each caress.

She could feel how close the other girl was now, her hips rocking forwards as much as able without making too much noise and a few more deft strokes had Makoto a quivering mess beneath her, her cries captured behind Ann’s lips as they kissed while she came.

Their lips remained pressed together for a few moments afterwards, Makoto continuing to breathe heavily until they broke apart. Ann took in the rather goofy smile Makoto wore with a slight thrill of pride.

“That was so nice…” Makoto yawned, letting Ann pull her back into their original position.

“Just nice?” Ann teased, pleased at how loose Makoto was under her grip now.

“Better. And tomorrow I’d love to tell you how much better than nice. When I’m more awake. And after I tell you, I’m definitely showing you.”

Ann let that thought linger as she closed her eyes, the last thing she became aware of was a whisper from Makoto.

“I love you.”

* * *

 

“I had a lovely time.”

Haru’s smile was infectious as she bid the others goodbye the next morning. Makoto had offered to make breakfast, but both Haru and Futaba had declined when they saw that the offer was punctuated with a yawn.

Makoto would have said that it wasn’t only the horror film that had kept her up that night, but…she did also want to go back to sleep for a few hours.

“We’ll have to do this again sometime,” she continued, “perhaps at my house next time? The large spaces make hide-and-seek rather excellent.”

At this, Futaba interrupted, “oh! Or a Nerf war! I’ve got tons of ammo!”

Actually finding herself intrigued at the prospect of testing her gun skills outside of the Metaverse, Ann agreed, taking note of Makoto’s puzzled look at the unfamiliar term.

“I’ll explain later babe.”

She, Haru and Futaba were packed and ready to go, with Makoto seeming sorry to see them leave.

“We’ll set something up, maybe invite the boys too?”

Plans were half-formed, with follow-ups planned for later dates, and then all too soon it seemed to Ann, they were leaving. She watched Makoto wave them off with strange look in her eyes, half joy and half wanting.

“I think she had a lot of fun, despite everything.” Haru said, noticing where her attention lay as they waited for the building’s elevator. Ann nodded, resolving to plan something else soon. Instinctively, she reached down for her phone to check her messages, stalling when she realised her pocket was empty.

“Aww crap.” She sighed, “I think I left my phone back there. You two go on, I’ll call it down again in a few.”

Hurrying back towards the door, Ann hoped she wouldn’t be waking her girlfriend up from a nap. Last night had definitely been fun, but both had definitely struggled once morning rolled in. Knocking lightly, she was surprised when it swung open almost immediately. Makoto stood there with a smile, her phone held in her other hand.

“Ahhh you found it!” Ann stepped inside. “I can’t believe I forgot this. I must be way more tired than I thought!”

To her surprise, Makoto didn’t hand the phone over, instead holding it above her head, teasingly out of reach.

“I can believe it. Since I hid it this morning.”

 “Huh?”

A smirk found its way to Makoto’s lips as she led Ann back inside the apartment.

“I have something to show you, remember? How else was I supposed to bring you back here?”

Dumbfounded, Ann followed her, “I dunno, ask?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?”


End file.
